Lelouch, The Pizza Delivery Guy
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch is a gullible pizza delivery-guy, who gets a new female customer, named C. C. C. C. is more interested in feeding her stomach, rather than her heart. However, Lelouch hopes to change that.


Note: Code Geass is an anime by the studio Sunrise.

C. C. was a young woman, who lived in a apartment building, by herself. She had a few friends, but for the most part, she wasn't very popular. However, she tried to ignore her lack of popularity, by focusing on what made her happy. Ever since she was a little girl, she had been fond of witches. Because of that, she often cosplayed as them and each Halloween, she wore a stylish, witch-themed costume.

C. C.'s favorite food was pizza. She ate pizza nearly everyday. She wasn't very wealthy, so she tried to get extra pizzas, by using old coupons. Her local pizza-place figured out she was using expired coupons, so she was banned. Because of that, C. C. wanted a new pizza place, that she could regularly get pizzas from. One of her friends, Kallen Stadtfeld, knew about a pizza place, so C. C. gave her a call. After Kallen answered the phone, C. C. said, "Hi, Kallen. I'm hoping you're still willing to tell me the pizza place's phone number."

Kallen replied, "Okay then. However, I hope you don't try anymore coupon tricks."

C. C. responded, "You don't need to worry. The old coupons aren't going to fool anyone, so I've given up on them." She had a sly smile on her face, while saying, "However, that doesn't mean I won't try a few tricks."

Kallen replied, "I probably shouldn't be saying this, but the pizza place's new worker has an infamous reputation, for being a clumsy idiot. Because of that, you probably could trick him, if you try anything."

C. C. responded, "Good to know."

Kallen started getting on a fancy jacket, while saying, "By the way, what are your evening plans?"

C. C. answered, "To get cheap pizza and lounge around. How about you?"

Kallen answered, "Gino and I have another date."

C. C. raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really? Are you attracted to this Gino guy?"

Kallen answered, "Well, that goes without saying. How about your love life?"

C. C. said, "It's empty, like my stomach. I have a non-romantic love for pizza, so that'll take care of my stomach and my love life."

Kallen replied, "C. C., you ought to grow up."

C. C. responded, "You ought to not judge."

A few minutes later, C. C. ordered a pizza. The owner of the pizza place, Lloyd Asplund, pranced to his newest worker, Lelouch Lamperouge. Lloyd's favorite food was pudding, so he had pudding delivered to his restaurant and pretended it was for the store, so he could get a lifetime supply of his favorite food. While fiddling with a jar of pudding, Lloyd looked at Lelouch and said, "You have two deliveries."

Lelouch wasn't fond of traveling around, so he angrily asked, "Are you kidding me?"

Lloyd put his pudding-covered hand in front of Lelouch and said, "Calm down, Lelouch. Two people, from the same apartment building, ordered a pizza. One ordered a large pepperoni, while the other ordered a plain pizza. I'm hoping you do a good job, at taking care of this delivery. Frankly, your reputation is sparkling with disaster."

Lelouch replied, "I've spilled a few pizzas and thrown some pizzas out the window, but I think I'm improving, as time goes on."

Lloyd responded, "Your progress better keep going. I would threaten to fire you, but you'd blackmail me, since you know about me spending a good portion, of the restaurant's budget, on pudding." Lelouch had a smug smile on his face, before grabbing the pizzas and leaving.

Twenty-minutes later, Lelouch was at C. C.'s apartment building. However, Lelouch had a delivery, that came before C. C.'s order. Suzaku Kururugi was one of C. C.'s neighbors and he had ordered pizza shortly before C. C. Lelouch was incredibly thankful, that both deliveries were at the same apartment building, because he was lazy. Suzaku was the one, who ordered a plain pizza. Lelouch thought plain pizzas were boring and a little gross. He went into the apartment building and knocked on Suzaku's door. Lelouch had Suzaku and C. C.'s pizzas in a bag. He grabbed Suzaku's pizza, which was in a box and was warmer than he was expecting. His hands started hurting. He desperately hoped Suzaku would answer the door, as soon as possible.

A few seconds later, Suzaku opened the door. Lelouch was so desperate, to get the pizza off his hands, that he accidentally threw the pizza on Suzaku's head. Suzaku felt extremely warm, so he asked, "What did you do?!"

Lelouch answered, "I had to get the pizza off of me. It was super hot!"

Suzaku quickly put the pizza on a table. He sweated, while saying, "My head feels overheated."

Lelouch replied, "I'll take care of that." He ran to Suzaku's sink, grabbed a gallon of water, and threw it at Suzaku's head. Suzaku got water in his eyes. Lelouch tried to use a washcloth, to dry off Suzaku. However, he slipped on the water and accidentally punched Suzaku to the ground. Lelouch figured he could calm Suzaku down, by giving him some pizza. He tried to hand him a few slices of pizza, but he accidentally dropped the burning-hot slices on Suzaku's face. Suzaku screamed, before grabbing Lelouch and throwing him into the hallway. Suzaku didn't pay Lelouch, which made Lelouch feel like a failure.

Next, Lelouch walked by C. C.'s apartment. He was a few minutes late, due to the time he wasted at Suzaku's house. He knocked on the door and said, "Yo, I'm the pizza dude."

C. C. replied, "Just leave the pizza on the floor."

Lelouch responded, "Sounds easy, which is something to be thankful for." Lelouch was going to put the pizza next to C. C.'s door and walk away. However, he realized he wouldn't get any money, if he did that. He paused and asked, "Are you trying to get a free pizza?"

C. C. sighed and answered, "You could say that."

Lelouch replied, "I already let a customer have a free pizza, so I can't do that, for the second time. When it comes to my boss, I'm on thin-pudding."

C. C. raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch answered, "Instead of hanging by a thread, I'm hanging on a drop of pudding. Anyways, can you open the door and pay me?"

C. C. answered, "Okay then." She opened the door, while wearing a witch-themed t-shirt and Cheese-Kun shorts.

Lelouch felt surprised and stunned, because of how beautiful he thought C. C. looked. He tried to avoid looking dorky or sweet, while saying, "Pay me."

C. C. folded her arms and replied, "Hold on there, pizza-dude. You have to give me the pizza."

Lelouch remembered how hot the pizzas were, so he asked, "Can I borrow some oven mitts?" C. C. nodded and gave Lelouch a pair of mitts. Lelouch pulled the pizza out and handed it to C. C.

C. C. said, "You'll probably be seeing more of me, because I order pizza, on a regular basis."

Lelouch smirked and replied, "Wow, talk about repetitive." C. C. gave Lelouch a disapproving look. Lelouch paused and said, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to break the ice. I say dumb things."

C. C. replied, "Oh, you're the dumb guy, that Kallen told me about."

Lelouch had gone to school with Kallen and he was hardly surprised, that Kallen had such a rude view of him. He said, "I suppose I am the dumb guy."

C. C. felt embarrassed, while saying, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of made it seem like, that I think you're dumb. That's what Kallen said, not me."

Lelouch replied, "Kallen has called me a dozen rude terms, so it's to be expected. As for you, I know you didn't mean to call me dumb, so don't worry. You have a clean slate, like Catwoman in The Dark Knight Rises."

C. C. paused and asked, "What?"

Lelouch started acting like an excited fanboy, while saying, "In that film, Catwoman tried to get a clean slate, from Roland Daggett. However, he didn't have one, but Batman did, so it was all good."

C. C. replied, "Hey, it was John Daggett, not Roland. Nolan changed Daggett's first name, not that it matters."

Lelouch smiled and said, "You're a nerd!"

C. C. sarcastically replied, "Wow, your compliments are so eloquent."

Lelouch responded, "I wasn't trying to mock you. I'm a huge nerd and I'm excited, that you're also a geek, who cares about mundane nonsense."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "Are you a professional delivery-boy or an insult critic?"

Lelouch's forehead started sweating, while saying, "I'm sorry, again. I'm having a hard time, at making proper communication, because of how-" He paused, because he couldn't think of the right words.

C. C. asked, "What are you saying?"

Lelouch answered, "You see, you have an appearance, that could be considered distracting."

C. C. asked, "Why is that?"

Lelouch answered, "Um, you look peculiar."

C. C. said, "So, you think I'm a geeky, repetitive, weird-looking nerd?"

Lelouch replied, "No, I didn't mean any of that stuff."

C. C. responded, "Then why did you say that crap?"

Lelouch blurted out, "Because you're the most attractive woman, that I've ever seen and you have an awesome taste in nerdy trivia, which I can relate to." Lelouch was so embarrassed, that he ran away. He was being so scatterbrained, that he forgot to have C. C. pay him.

A few minutes later, C. C. started gobbling up the pizza. Her cellphone started ringing. Kallen was calling her, so she grabbed her phone and asked, "What's up?"

Kallen answered, "I wanted to check on you. Did you get your precious pizza?"

C. C. said, "I sure did."

Kallen asked, "Did you use any scams, to get a discount?"

C. C. answered, "I managed to get a free pizza, because the deliver-boy got flustered and ran away."

Kallen said, "So, you're taking advantage of his awkwardness?"

C. C. answered, "You could say that."

Kallen asked, "So, you met Lelouch? What's he like?"

C. C. answered, "Easy on the eyes, but has a hard time, when it comes to acting like a normal person."

Kallen smirked and replied, "Sounds awfully similar to yourself. You know, if you could get past Lelouch's stupidity, he'd probably be a good boyfriend. You should keep that in mind."

C. C. responded, "He accidentally gave me a free pizza and that's the piece of trivia, that I plan on remembering."

Kallen replied, "Come on, C. C. Would you rather date a person or a pizza?"

C. C. jokingly answered, "I could tell you, but my answer's so delicious, that your mouth will drool."

Meanwhile, Lelouch went back to the pizza place. Lloyd pranced to him and sipped some pudding, before asking, "How did your deliveries go?"

Lelouch answered, "I accidentally burned one of the customers and I acted like a an awkward simpleton, to the other customer. I didn't get the money."

Lloyd replied, "Your pizza-delivery results are similar to my lab-class results, so I can relate and laugh, at the same time. I would say I'm ashamed, but I'm a shameless sociopath, so you can be forgiven, this time."

Lelouch responded, "Whatever floats your pudding."

The restaurant's phone rang. Lelouch picked it up and said, "Hello?"

Shirley Fenette answered, "Hi, Lulu. It's Shirley. I was hoping I could order a pizza and have you deliver it. I've been wanting to talk to you."

Shirley had a crush on Lelouch, but Lelouch wasn't the best, when it came to noticing such things. Because of that, he said, "I'm sorry, Shirley. I've had a chaotic day, when it comes to deliveries. I'm not going to be delivering anymore pizzas, until tomorrow."

An hour later, C. C. got ready for bed. While getting into bed, she thought about what Kallen said, about Lelouch. Lelouch seemed immature, weird, and chaotic. However, he also seemed like someone, who C. C. related to and she thought Lelouch was quite the handsome person. Meanwhile, Lelouch lounged around his living room, while eating expired chips and thinking about what an awkward experience he had dealt with, when it came to delivering C. C.'s pizza.

The next day, C. C. was hungry and she wanted pizza, as usual. She knew this would give her another chance, to see Lelouch. However, C. C. was focusing on her stomach, rather than her heart.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was dancing in the restaurant's kitchen, while listening to the radio. During his dancing, he accidentally broke a bunch of a plates and he accidentally bumped into a few cooks, which led to some food falling into the janitor's slop bucket. Lloyd pranced to Lelouch and said, "You have another delivery, Lelouch. Actually, two deliveries."

Lelouch angrily asked, "Two?"

Lloyd said, "Sheesh, you're quite the quick-tempered guy. Your anger is misplaced, for both deliverers take place at the same building. In fact, it's the same customers and building, from yesterday's disaster of a workday."

Lelouch felt surprised, while replying, "That's quite odd."

Lloyd said, "I'm hoping you actually get them to pay, this time. Making money is one of the most important things, when it comes to having a business."

Lelouch replied, "Considering how much money you waste on pudding, do you have a right to speak?"

Lloyd responded, "I like pointing out other people's problems, even if I become a hypocrite."

Lelouch sarcastically answered, "How charming."

Lelouch started driving to the apartment building, while trying to figure out the reasons, that he was getting the same customers, from the previous day. He figured Suzaku was giving him a second chance, because he was a nice guy, who could forgive him. He was hoping C. C. was ordering another pizza, because she wanted to see him and get to know more about him.

Lelouch went into the building and knocked on Suzaku's door. Suzaku opened the door and said, "Hi, Lelouch. I'm sorry, that I threw you into the hallway, during yesterday's encounter. I got lost in my anger, which was petty of me."

Lelouch replied, "It's okay, bro." Lelouch grabbed the pizza, but it was boiling hot! Lelouch tried to throw the pizza into Suzaku's arms, but he accidentally threw it across Suzaku's living room.

Lelouch calmly said, "It's in a box, so the pizza's okay."

Suzaku walked to the pizza and checked it, to make sure it was actually okay. The pizza didn't get damaged, from being thrown around, which Suzaku was thankful about. He paid Lelouch.

Lelouch looked at the money and realized he wasn't given a tip. He said, "Hey, am I going to get a tip?"

Suzaku answered, "A tip is for good service. You threw my pizza across the living room. That type of delivery doesn't earn a tip." Lelouch felt disappointed, when it came to the tip. However, he was glad Suzaku paid him.

Next, Lelouch walked to C. C.'s apartment. He put on a tie, brushed his teeth, cleaned his hair, and put on perfume, before knocking on the door. He said, "I have pizza."

C. C. replied, "That's one of my favorite sayings, of all time. Leave the pizza at the door."

Lelouch responded, "Hold on. You have to pay me."

C. C. replied, "I'm in the shower, so I'm afraid that wouldn't work out."

Lelouch paused and responded, "Hold on, again. Did you take a shower, so you'd have an excuse, to not come to the door and pay me?"

C. C. answered, "Kallen was wrong, about you being an idiot."

Lelouch had a flattered look on his face, while saying, "When it comes to knowledge, I know some crap."

C. C. replied, "On a serious note, I have a lot of shampoo in my hair, so I won't be able to answer the door, for a long time."

Lelouch responded, "I see. You know what? I'll just leave the pizza at the door, like you wanted me to. Have a good evening." A moment later, Lelouch started walking away.

After C. C. finished her shower, she opened the door. Lelouch was gone, but the pizza was there. A note was attached to the pizza box. C. C. read the note, in a quiet tone of voice: "You earned a free pizza, just for being you. I was wrong. You're no geek. You're awesomeness is equal to your beauty. Sincerely, Lelouch." A light blush came upon C. C.'s face. She went inside and ate the pizza.

The next day, Lloyd pranced by Lelouch, who was eating expired donuts. Lloyd said, "Apparently, you're doing something wrong, because the same female customer, from the previous two days, has ordered another pizza."

Lelouch replied, "Hey, if we're getting repeat business, that's something to be thankful for."

Lloyd responded, "Considering you failed to get her to pay, both times, I'm not very satisfied."

Lelouch replied, "I'll try to be professional, this time."

Lelouch drove to the apartment building. While walking around the hallway, he accidentally dumped a bottle of soda, that he had been drinking. Suzaku went into the hallway and slipped to the ground.

Lelouch knocked on C. C.'s door and said, "I have a pizza."

C. C. replied, "I'm drying my hair. Just leave the pizza on the floor and look at what I left you."

Lelouch responded, "Um, okay." Lelouch put the pizza down and saw an envelope. The envelope had the money, for that day's pizza, as well as the day before's pizza.

The envelope also had a note, which said, "I owed you the money. I like tricking a few delivery-boys, now and then. However, I didn't have the guts, to trick you. Maybe it's because you're adorably gullible or, if I may be so bold, you might be just the adorable part. For your kindness, I left you a tip." Lelouch dug around the envelope and found a ten-dollar tip. He smiled and continued knocking on the door.

C. C. opened the door. She grabbed the pizza and said, "I'm sorry, for taking so long. I wanted my hair to look nice, for the nice delivery-guy."

Lelouch replied, "Your hair always looks nice. It's gorgeous!" He blushed and said, "I'm sorry. When it comes to describing your beauty, I say too much." He blushed, once again and said, "I'm a failure, at making a proper conversation."

C. C. responded, "It's okay, delivery-dude."

Lelouch tried to sound fancy, while saying, "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge."

C. C. replied, "I'm C. C. I want to know more, than just your name, so come inside and we'll have pizza."

Lelouch responded, "But my workday isn't over."

C. C. replied, "Then I'll keep ordering pizzas."

Lelouch responded, "Okay then."

Lelouch and C. C. went inside and had dinner, while talking to each other. Lelouch wasn't the best, when it came to delivering pizzas. However, Lelouch learned how to deliver happiness, to C. C.'s heart.


End file.
